My R(ing)9K
by asksillysisters
Summary: r9kElsa is Suffering future one-shot. Related Elsanna. Please read the original, a beautiful disaster. And Cyborgpunzel, a fantastic companion piece. R9K-Anna gets a series of increasingly worrisome text messages while she's at a college class. She'd probably be more worried if she wasn't so busy crying...and laughing...and karate-chopping her Kinesioloy mannequin.


I usually like to do my Kinesiology 201 homework in the lab room, right next to all the rubber mannequins the university has. I'll have one laid out on a lab table and perform little karate chops on different muscle groups as I write my answers. 201 is still pretty easy, and even when I bring along my Panda Express with extra duck sauce, I'm still pretty good about not spilling any on the mannequins.

Sometimes, the T.A. peeks in and catches me mid-chop. I'm pretty sure if I karate chopped in an exam, I'd get points off...so I get all my choppy urges out before class.

Or on Elsa. She usually needs it when she tries to be a hero at the gym. Heh.

Today, I finish my homework way before I finish my fried rice. I'm rolling up my sleeves and getting ready to go ham on this mannequin's hammys, when my phone buzzes. Text from Rapunzel.

A picture. A ring. Gold band, with little diamonds embedded in a circle around a ruby.

My mouth goes dry. I squint and cup my phone with both hands...and just like that, the image disappears. Deleted.

A nauseating rumble rocks my stomach, and I know I'm about to either barf or swear a blue streak.

"**What the fuck-a-duck shit-snacks?!**"

I gulp at the sharp rapping against the nearby window, and the daggers the T.A. is glaring at me. I clap my hands together in prayer and try to smile apologetically.

My phone goes sailing across the room and smacks against the window. He screams. I scream.

But no ice cream.

* * *

I tossed out the rest of my lunch and the T.A. stopped giving me a death-glare. A million-million thoughts all mashed together in my brain. Icy chills and hot questions, one on top of another on top of another. I clunk my head against the mannequin over and over again.

_?__?_

I know that ring. I'd know it anywhere.

_?__?_

Rapunzel would know it, too. We saw it in a store. Two weeks ago...Kay Jewelers.

_?__?_

She took me out for Bestie Burritos. That's our thing. Then she said...hey, let's go in that store.

_?__?_

This ring looks nice, she said. That one's fucking fabulous, but Eugene might have to sell a leg for it. Am I worth a leg? That's...what she said.

_?__?_

Any caught your eye, Anna? C'mon, you can show me.

_?__?_

So...I did. It was that one. That was the ring I showed her. Just for fun. Le Funsies. Bestie Burrito Bling.

_?__?_

But...that was **not** Rapunzel's finger and thumb. Holding the ring. Too...too pale. Too...I…

Rapunzel texted again. This time, I hang onto my phone, and I manage not to scream...**or** barf.

_[Rapunzel] 'PLEASE DON'T TELL ELSA I SENT THAT.'_

Urge to barf...rising. I lean against the lumpy mannequin, trying to shove two or three of these antsy feelings into it.

Instead, I just croak like an injured pterodactyl when Elsa's text message follows.

_[Elsa] 'Did Rapunzel tell you anything just now?'_

You bet, Elsa. Rapunzel has told me lots of things. Over the years. She told me about her knobbly little toes. She told me about how she doesn't eat Little Debbie fruit pies any more. She told me some stuff about LOOMIS that I didn't really get. She told me...told me...**told me...**

She told me it was an accident. Just now. What. Even.

_[Rapunzel] 'IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, ANNA!'_

I'm sweating right through my Megan Rapinoe t-shirt now. Sorry, Megan. Not sorry, lumpyquin. All you get are karate chops. And all I get...is another message from Elsa.

_[Elsa] 'I mean, in the last few minutes? She's looking at me...weird.'_

All I hear is bloop-bloop. Texty bloop-bloop. That picture of a ring, there one second and gone the next. Bloop-bloop in my brain. Overheating. Sorta like Rapunzel right now. Freakity-deakin' out.

_[Rapunzel] 'I only wanted to take a picture and then my gigantic frickin' thumb hit buttons like crazy!'_

Elsa texts again, and my heart does this fluttery thing. Sorta like what it does when she wears her Batgirl boxers, but...**extra.**

_[Elsa] 'She just stared at me and did this nervous little laugh. And ran off.'_

Finally, I manage to laugh. This dry, raspy rattle as I picture Rapunzel dodging mall-walkers and hurdling the Sunglass Kiosk.

BLEEP-BLOOP. Oh, shit. Elsa's pissed. Group-chat text means my sister's pissed.

_[Group Text: Me, Elsa, Rapunzel] [Elsa] - 'PUNZ GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR I'LL PUNT YOU INTO THE SUN!'_

Am I crying? Well, Rapunzel joins the group message...and my messy crying gets a side order of weepy giggles. I just read. Read and shake my head and rub at my wet cheeks. I think something's gonna happen. Soon.

_[Group Text: Me, Elsa, Rapunzel] [Rapunzel] - 'ELSA WHAT IF I JUST TELL HER EUGENE PROPOSED TO ME AND THAT'S MY RING?!'_

_[Group Text: Me, Elsa, Rapunzel] [Rapunzel] - 'also the sun is kinda hot so I'ma keep running until you'_

_[Group Text: Me, Elsa, Rapunzel] [Rapunzel] - 'um, you started a group text?'_

_[Group Text: Me, Elsa, Rapunzel] [Elsa] - 'RAPUNZEL yES I STARTED THIS stFu WHAT THE FUCK and WHERE THE FCK ARE YOU HIDING?'_

_[Group Text: Me, Elsa, Rapunzel] [Rapunzel] - 'GUESS I'M HIDING ON TG WHERE MY FAT THUMBS WON'T BE SHAMED'_

_[Group Text: Me, Elsa, Rapunzel] [Rapunzel] - 'lmfao the loudspeaker announced a thief ran out of kay, tell me u ran off without'_

_[Group Text: Me, Elsa, Rapunzel] [Elsa] - 'gdi rapunzel'_

Oops, and now my fellow students are coming into the lab. Must be class time. I drag myself out of Lumpyquin's sweet embrace. They all give me super concerned looks, and I just tell them that Lumpyquin is a great listener.

I haven't texted one thing back to Elsa or Rapunzel. Maybe I'll just turn off my phone for the rest of the day. Be the best Kinesiology sophomore I can be. With karate-chop action.

Maybe I'll just wait and see what happens when I get home. Maybe I'll pretend I didn't see a single one of their messages.

Maybe I can stop crying long enough to hand in my homework and get the T.A. to stop glaring at me in concern.

I think tonight's gonna be...special. So long as Elsa isn't in jail.

* * *

**_a/n: My faves for years, a little look at the persistent banana who found love in her one-of-a-kind sister._**

On fictionpress - s/3172150/1/r9kElsa-Is-Suffering

On this hecksite - s/9980448/1/r9kElsa-and-cyborgPunzel


End file.
